Obsesión
by SkuAg
Summary: Un Jyoumi bastante trágico... solo digamos que Jyou está obsesionado con Mimí, tanto que no puede sentir que ningún ser humano impuro la toque, ni siquiera él... no apto p fans de Mimí. Cap. único


Obsesión

Jyou observó el cuerpo que yacía a su lado en la cama. El largo y sedoso cabello marrón, la pequeña y delicada boca, la casi inexistente nariz, el cuello, tan suave y sabroso... sabroso... dejó que su boca lo atacara, primero lenta y delicadamente, pero luego la excitación comenzó a crecer y sus movimientos se hicieron más salvajes, recorriendo toda la superficie desde el mentón hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Y mientras su mano acariciaba con pasión sus pequeños y redondos pechos, pensó que estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza y tal vez se despertaría. La soltó y la observó. Aún dormía.

Después de unos segundos de titubeo comenzó a rodear sus ojos con un dedo. Se había atrevido a tocarla demasiado, y eso estaba prohibido. Ahora tenía que pagar por su error. Se acercó a la chimenea y agarró el atizador con dedos temblorosos, pero estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Lo acercó al fuego y lo mantuvo unos segundos, mientras miraba de reojo a la Diosa que reposaba en su cama. En SU cama... con él... solo por eso tenía que castigarse. Retiró el atizador del fuego y rápidamente corrió al espejo, antes de que se enfriara. Se miró unos instantes y luego, con mano experta, lo apoyó en su panza, junto a dos marcas iguales. Sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba, pero luego la temperatura descendía y el ardor comenzaba a hacerse presente. Sí, el ardor... luego su piel se comprimía y el ardor se convertía en dolor... en dulce y codiciado dolor... su alma lo deseaba y su cuerpo no lo soportaba... su boca se abría y de su garganta comenzaban a salir gritos desgarradores que hacían vibrar todos los vidrios. Su cuerpo temblaba y su alma disfrutaba. Las piernas dejaban de funcionarle y se doblaban, cayendo bajo el peso de su adolorido cuerpo, su regocijada alma y su conciencia. El agua acudía a sus ojos y su boca sonreía. Gritaba. Entre las lágrimas vio mechones de cabello de su Ángel castaño, y con ambas manos se tapó la boca, su cuerpo cayendo salvajemente ya que no contaba con la presión de las piernas. Pero su ángel dormía. Eso significaba que había pasado con éxito la prueba.

Se levantó y temblando volvió al lecho y se tendió en él. Estaba exhausto. Observó de reojo al Ángel. Dormía placidamente. Se merecía su premio. Se sentó y su dedo tocó su frente. Era consciente de que eso era mucho para él, que estaba abusando de sus permisos, pero era demasiado irresistible... de todas formas, ella ya le había demostrado la noche anterior que lo disfrutaba... se golpeó la cabeza con la mesita de luz. Ella no lo había disfrutado, simplemente era demasiado perfecta para quejarse. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que un líquido llegaba hasta ellos. Sangre. Sonrió y la corrió. Seguía cayendo y corría sobre el cuerpo del Ángel. No podía permitirse eso, la estaba ensuciando. Acercó su boca y comenzó a chupar toda la sangre, que ya caía sobre las sábanas. Tenía que absorberla toda... no dejar nada... ella tenía que estar limpia... si se despertara y se viera así... no, no tenía que pensar en eso... él iba a limpiarla... él era el único que podía tenerla, todos los demás hombres eran impuros y no se la merecían... tenía que estar con alguien que la quisiera tanto como él... que la honrara... que la dejara dormir cuanto quisiera.

Agarró uno de sus pechos y lo manchó con la sangre que había caído en su mano. Ya no sangraba. Acercó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo, esperando que saliera alguna exclamación de placer de sus labios, pero ella seguía durmiendo. Y él tenía que dejarla dormir. Suavizó sus lengüetazos pero se apresuró, tenía que estar limpia.

En su ombligo había una gota de sangre que se deslizaba y perdía entre su monte de venus. Sonrió con lujuria e introdujo su lengua en su ombligo. Y antes de que llegara a bajar, comenzó a escuchar un extraño y molesto ruido. Agudo. Le torturaba los oídos. Se paró en la cama y gritó, cayendo al piso. Su reloj seguía sonando. Lo apagó y observó desde abajo a su ángel. Aún estaba sucia. Pero él debía ir con su familia, tenía que ir a trabajar. Alguien lo debía necesitar, pero, más que ella? Si se apuraba podía estar de vuelta en tres horas y ella nunca se enteraría de que estaba sucia, por que no se despertaría.

Se paró y la observó. Su delicada cara, sus pequeños y lisos pechos, su panza chata, su piel sensible y acariciable, sus largas y flexibles piernas... y esa zona que no se atrevía a mirar, ya que seguía sucia. Se acercó y la abrazó. Había algo frío en su espalda. Miró a la cama y encontró un charco de sangre. Bueno, tendría que limpiar eso también. Dejó que su ángel durmiera y se marchó al trabajo.

- Vamos, Mimí, llegamos tarde- gritaba Takeru mientras tiraba de la mano de su esposa.

- Tengo sueño, Tk¡Déjame dormir¡Por favor!

¡No, vamos¡El bebé de Hikari no nos va a esperar!

¡Tk! – gritó, pero a regañadientes siguió a su flamante esposo. No habían hecho cinco pasos cuando Jyou se les había aproximado.

¿Estás cansada- preguntó a Mimí, haciendo caso omiso del rubio.

- Hola Jyou... eh... algo... pensé que estabas con el bebé de Kari y Cody...

¿Quieres dormir?

- Eh... tal vez... debería ir a ver a mi amiga... – la estaba poniendo nerviosa la mirada de esos ojos negros. – Aunque sí, estoy medio cansada...

- Eh, Mimí... – dijo Tk, saliendo del auto.- Me llama mi editor... tengo que ir...

- Ahora- preguntó, haciendo puchero.

- Sí... pero te prometo que en media hora te encuentro en el sanatorio...

- Está bien...

- Esa es mi chica- dijo, dándole un corto beso.- Jyou, podrías llevarla tú? Está demasiado cansada para manejar...

- Sí, por supuesto... déjamelo a mí...

En su apresuramiento y a través de sus ojos, Jyou no vio los labios morados de su ángel, su piel flácida y arrugada, sus ojos muertos, ni a las moscas que comenzaban a arremolinarse alrededor. Tampoco vio la pistola tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

FIN

**Notas:** Bueno, tenía necesidad de escribir algo así. Todos estos días estuve medio melancólica no sé por que, y me puse a escribir esto casi sin darme cuenta. Medio cortito, no?... tal vez ahora salga de mi bloqueo...

Bueno, maté a Mimí... no es que me afecte... y Jyou... bueno, después del capítulo de Adventures en que quería que los fantasmitas que no recuerdo como se llaman se comieran a Sora en vez de a él, pues... como que no me cayó demasiado bien, aunque no es de mis personajes odiados. Simplemente no es alguien en quien yo confiaría... así que lo volví loco e hice que matara a Mimí, que por cierto le fue infiel a su esposa. No sé por que hice Mikeru y Hikori, simplemente fue lo que salió.

Reviews

Ag


End file.
